Mr. Quiet
In series *Little Miss Shy: Both rarely spoke, are blue (Mr. Quiet is light brown in the books), and are very shy. Out of series *Mime (Happy Tree Friends, both are quiet, although Mr. Quiet talks at times while Mime is completely silent), *Marion (Making Fiends, both speak quiet and are light blue), *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb, both don't talk much), *Hedgehog (Namesake, both are quiet, silent, and blue) *Justin (Total Drama series, both are silent), *Dawn (Total Drama series, both are quiet and they meditate), *Rodney (Total Drama series, both are shy and quiet), *Zee D. Bird (Moose and Zee/Noggin, both are blue, are quiet and shy. Unfortunately, Mr. Quiet speaks and Zee does not speak at all since she is a mute bird), *Edward Scissorhands (Edward Scissorhands, both are quiet, silent, and shy), *Wally Llama (Animaniacs, both don't like being disturbed and they like doing yoga), *Murdoch (The Railway Series, they don't like loud noise and they like peace and quiet), *Marvin The Martian (Looney Tunes, both have very calm voices) *Sooty (The Sooty Show, both are silent), *Marina (Stingray, both are silent and quiet), *Abigail "Numbuh Five" Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are silent and have blue), *Secret Bear (Care Bears, both are silent and were originally brown), *Jake (Adventure Time, both are brown and meditate), *Huckleberry Hound (Hanna-Barbera, both are blue and like quiet), *Benny the Ball (Top Cat, both are small and blue), *Beriloz (The Aristocats, both are small, timid and shy), *Flower (Bambi, both are shy), *Franklin (Dino Babies, both are timid), *Fluttershy (My Little Pony, both are so quiet you can't hear them), *Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both are shy), *Mini-Me (Austin Powers, both are silent), *Prowl (Transformers Animated, both love peace and quiet), *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 3, both tell others to be quiet in Demo Mode), *Ice Cube (Battle for Dream island, both speak quiet and are light blue), *Teardrop (Battle for Dream island, both are blue and silent), *Rocky (Battle for Dream island, both are silent), *Stealth Elf (Skylanders series, both are silent have brown (in book) and blue (in show)), *The Poopsmith (Homestar Runner, both are quiet), *High-Five Ghost (Regular Show, both are silent and both make the same expression sometimes), *Harry the Hairy Hat Man (Letterland, both have bare feet, talk quietly and hate noise), *Chris (Dan vs, both usually have a normal day turn into a disaster for them), *Mirage (Transformers G1, both are peacelovers), *Yukami Omiyoka (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are blue and silent), *JoJo (Horton Hears a Who, both are quiet), *Dororo (Sgt Frog, both are blue, quiet and meditate), *The Dotoris (Noonbory and the Super 7, all are small and brown), *Chien-Po (Mulan, both are peaceful and quiet), *Guy (Final Fight, both speak quietly), *Ronnie McDoggle (Fat Pizza, both tell others to be quiet), *Maggie (The Simpsons, both have blue and they're silent), *Clockwork Clown (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have similar voices, as Clockwork Clown has an Italian accent), *Mrs. Goose (Franklin, both work as librarians), *Badger (Franklin, both are shy), *Nonny (Bubble Guppies, both speak quietly), *Brum (Brum, both want some peace and quiet), *Zippy (Rainbow, both can be quiet at times) *Henry (The Railway Series, both tell others to be quiet), *Ecliptor/Commander Yugande (Power Rangers in Space (Denji Sentai Megaranger), both are quiet and tell others to be quiet), *B (Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, both are silent), *Momoka Nishizawa (Sgt Frog, both have blue and are shy. Except Momoka has a side that could be very deadly since she can be livid at certain times), *Lenore (Maximo series/Capcom, both are quiet), *Mister Q (Letter People, both are silent), *Scooby-Doo (both try to warn others of trouble), *Allie (NSTeens, both are quiet). *Pilchard (Bob the Builder, both are blue and silent). *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit, both are silent). *Mr. Bean (Namesaker series, both silent and don't talk much). *Jenet (Wayside, both are silent and quiet). *Crash Bandicoot (Namesake series, both are quiet). *Whatnaught (Sofia the First, both are quiet). *Pink (The Color Challenge, both are silent). *Ice Bear (We Bare Bears, both don't talk much). *Brown (Line Town, both are silent). *Jet Engine (Object Havoc, both are silent). *Zoot (The Muppets, both are blue and don't talk much) *Sadness (Inside out, both are quiet) *Bashful Bear (Sweet Pickles, both are quiet) *Mole (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are quiet) *Barney Bear (MGM, both hate noises and want peace and quiet) *Mouse (Pablo, both hate noises) *Llama (Pablo, both don't talk much) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House, both are quiet) *James (Thomas & Friends, both are quiet) *Kenny (South Park, both are quiet and silent) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse, both wear blue and hate noises) *Paige (The Loud House, both have blue and are quiet) *Sam (The Loud House, both have blue and are quiet) *Becky (The Loud House, both have blue, are quiet and don't talk that much) *Dana (The Loud House, both are quiet) * Tai Tai (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat, both have blue and want peace and quiet) * Whitney (The Loud House, both are quiet and don't talk that much) * Mr. Grouse (The Loud House, both hate noises) * Four (Seven Little Monsters, both hate noises and want peace and quiet) * Jackie Legs (Kangaroo Jack, both quiet and don't talk that much) * Sniff (Timbuctoo, both are quiet and hate noises) * Cake (Battle For BFDI, both are shy and don't speak very much) * Pineapple Dress Girl (The Loud House, both are quiet) * Darcy (The Loud House, both are quiet and talk sometimes) * Joey (The Loud House, both are quiet and don't talk much) * Chaz (The Loud House, both have blue, are quiet and talk sometimes) * Teri (The Loud House, both have blue, are quiet and don't talk much) * Tad (The Loud House, both are quiet and don't talk much) * Shrek (Namesake series, both enjoy the quiet) * Mary (Mega Man TV Series, both wear blue and are quiet) * Buddha (Disney Buddies, both are silent and meditate) Gallery Guy.png|Guy from Final Fight Mole.jpg|Mole Zee d bird of noggin and nick jr.png|Zee D. Bird Nonny.jpg|Nonny GoodShrekImage.png|Shrek Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show